Me or the Car
by vampire-lover1998
Summary: Edward, obsessed with his car. Bella, thinking he doesnt love her. What happens when she confronts him about it? just a little one-shot I though of. Cullen's/vampires - bella/human ENJOY!


**Ok, this time I thought I'd make a one-shot about Edward's Volvo, ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

It was a rare sunny weekend today and I decided to head over to the Cullen's to hang out with Edward for a while, or at least try. As I hopped in my truck I began thinking back over these past few weeks with Edward, we had spent no time together. Instead, he was washing and polishing and taking care of his stupid shiny Volvo. Like two days ago he spent the whole _day _cleaning that stupid car. He spends no time with me, and quite frankly, it's upsetting me, not that he's see of course. Well, why doesn't he _marry _his beloved car since he loves it more than me?

I came across a familiar gravel path that lead to the Cullen's and turned in, slowly making my way up the bumpy surface. I pulled up in front of the house and turned the motor off, not surprised to see the absence of Edward, waiting to greet me. I hopped out and made my way to the front door where Esme greeted me with a warm hug and gentle kiss on the cheek. I looked around the room, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Rosalie was painting her never growing nails a nice dark red colour, and Alice was shopping online on her laptop no doubt looking for clothes for me. No Edward.

I sighed and walked out to the garage, knowing he'd be there with his stupid car. I opened the door and sat down watching him for a few minutes, obviously he hadn't noticed my presence. Was a _car _really more important than my feelings?

"Hi," I said quietly, knowing he could hear me as if I was screaming at him.

"Mhmm," he mumbled back in reply, never taking his eyes off his Volvo, which he was currently polishing.

I sat there for another hour, just watching him. He never even noticed I was still there. I felt tears start to come to my eyes and I held in the sobs. I just decided it would be better to go home, leave him to what he was doing; obviously I wasn't important enough for his attention anymore. When I walked into the living room, everyone turned to look at me as I made my way to the front door. I was about to grasp the doorknob when Esme was in front of me, she put her hands on my shoulders and wiped my tears away, concern shining in her warm golden orbs.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Yeah, what's the matter Bells?" Emmett asked me, turning off his game to look at me.

I stared at him for a moment then answered, "Have any of you noticed the way Edward has been acting?" I asked, fresh tears trailing down my face.

"Yeah," Alice piped up from the couch. "He's always out with his – oh," she stated, catching on quickly anger building up in her eyes.

"Yeah," I croaked, "I'm going to go home," with that, I turned and walked out the front door of the Cullen's house and back to my own, sobs wracking my body the whole way.

**EPOV**

I was so engrossed in polishing my precious Volvo, though not as precious as my Bella, that I was oblivious to everything around me. When I was finally satisfied with my beautiful, shiny Volvo I decided to go visit my beautiful soul mate, realising that I was missing her terribly. These were the times I hated being away from her, but I had to, for her safety, she was just too tempting for me. So I have been working on my Volvo, thinking about her constantly. I turned and made my way into the living room where the family sat, doing their own things.

"Hey, did Bella come by at all?" I asked them, they all turned to stare at me incredulously but they switched to anger. Next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground by Emmett, my face punched repeatedly while he growled at me, yelling curses and insults "You dumb fuck," he started angrily, "too stupid to think about another person's feelings, always with that hunk of metal." He continued until Jasper pulled him off of me and over to the couch. I tried to read my family's minds but they were blocking me. So with one last backwards glance, I walked outside and ran to Bella's house, surely she would know why my family were so angry? When I got to the edge of the forest I slowed to a walk and was instantly assaulted with the sound of sobs and the smell of tears coming from Bella's room. At that stage I began to worry, what was wrong with my angel? Thankful that Charlie wasn't home, I climbed the tree across from Bella's window and jumped through. What I saw there made my heart break, Bella, puffy, red eyes, lying on her bed sobs shaking her frail body. I went to wrap my arms around her but to my surprise she jumped away from me and over to the other side of the room, glaring at me. "Bella, what's the matter love?" I asked her, trying to figure out what I had done to make this sweet angel cry. "Nothing," she muttered, "why don't you go back to you precious Volvo. Obviously I'm not good enough for you," she spat. So that was what this was about. She thought I had had enough of her because I was spending time with my car? "No, sweet angel, you have it wrong," I said softly, moving closer to her. "I'm spending time with my car because my control is slipping, I love you so much but I can't bear it if it hurt you. You are my love, my soul mate, my other half and you think I love a car more than you?" I asked her, shocked she would even think that. "Oh," she said quietly. She placed her hands over her prefect face. "God, I feel so stupid right now," she moaned. I walked over to her and removed her hands, staring deeply into those pools of chocolate brown I loved so much. "I love you," I stated quietly. "I love you too," she told me. With that, I led her over to her bed and cuddled with her, knowing all was well again and that we were fine.


End file.
